


I love all those girls

by patientbeewife



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientbeewife/pseuds/patientbeewife
Summary: Delia comes back at 5am after a shift





	

Delia opened the door of Nonnatus house with a well placed shoulder barge. It was heavy and slow.  
She turned the key and locked the door. She was one of the only residents at Nonnatus house that had her own key. She always felt like an outsider there. It wasn't that the Nonnatuns hadnt made her feel welcome, rather that there was something she couldn't place that made her feel slightly left out no matter how hard she tried.

The air in Nonnatus house was still and musty. Like old books but also a damp smell along with incense.

She just finished a grueling 24 hour on call shift. Delia went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before she went to sleep.

Methodically, she poured the water into the kettle and placed it on the hob.  
A shuffling sound behind her made her distracted from her ritual , and she turned around.

Seeing that there was nothing there but the empty corridor Delia blamed her overactive imagination and set about measuring the tea.

Delia then heard the unmistakable laugh of Patsy. She turned around and saw the girl leaning on the doorframe.  
Patsy smiled widely at her and Delia mirrored it.  
When realising patsy was expecting her to talk first Delia blinked the tiredness out of her eyes and spoke softly, charmed.

'Patsy whats all this? It's 5 in the morning...'

Patsy continued her unwavering beam and laughed.  
'Delia, I have great news. '

Delia had turned her back now, finishing off the tea and waiting for it to brew in the pot.  
Delia was amused.  
'I like this 'excited Pats'. What news is it?'

Patsy scurried over; her hands clasping at her mouth in prayer position, as if to hide her exuberance. She now stood a few yards away.  
'Deels...I have made the perfect....Purchase..' she spoke quickly and quietly with much excitement.

Delia turned around and raised her eyebrows to appease her gf.  
'What purchase might that be Pats?'  
She was genuinely interested and tried to focus on something other than sleep.

'Now, Deels - Do try to contain your excitement. But...I bought ...'  
She giggled and steadied her breath

'A florists in Chelsea!'  
Patsy unclasped her hands now and waved them in a jazz hands effect.

Delia blinked and started to reply then remained silent once more  
'A-what..'

'Well??? Say something!' Patsy bobbed on her feet and smiled, trying to read Delia's emotions but was far too excited to do so.

Patsy continued the speech, giving the details about the size of the property, how the rate was attractive and how she had signed the contract with their shared savings.

Delia zoned out for a moment.  
She would not believe what she was hearing. Excited Pats had spent money she had been saving her whole life for a flat. Not a complete career change in something she thought Patsy had long forgotten.  
Delia thought she might be imagining the whole thing, having been awake for two whole days. She turned to stir the tea and looked back over her shoulder.  
Patsy was gone.  
Delia thought about the seizures and dismissed that possibility as she didn't get them anymore.

 

Reaching to the low cupboard by her foot, she tried to locate a mug without looking. Her hand reached in and suddenly touched something warm. It made a sniffling sound and blew its nose.  
Delia crouched down and rolled her eyes before she even saw the older woman, curled in a foetal position in the cupboard.

'Patsy get out of there now'  
'Deels.....'

Patsy let out a strangled sob and Delia stood up and handed her a tissue. A lone arm snatched it and vanished.  
'I thought you wanted this Deels...'  
Me , you and the lillies'  
'Me, you and the lavender....'  
Patsy broke down once more and Delia moved to the kitchen table with her tea and poured it.  
Delia poured a cup for Patsy too but made no move to bring it to her, and instead she let it steam in the saucer.

'What were you going to name the shop Patsy?'  
Delia spoke tentatively and sipped her tea

A small voice whispered from the depths 'the lavender menaces...'

Delia laughed a hearty giggle and Patsy blew her nose. Delia got up and handed the mug down to the cupboard where patsy was. The hand never materialised and Delia tutted  
'Come on pats this will make you feel better'  
Delia waited a while and realised the sniffling had stopped. She crouched and saw the empty cupboard with a few pans in.

Delia let go of the mug in shock and it cracked on the tile floor.

She rushed to fetch a mop and bucket, and ran back to the spillage. Delia reasoned maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world to run a florists with Patsy, she was just upset she hadn't been consulted in the matter. Delia focused on the cleaning when a force in knocked her over. From the floor she could see patsy with a giant dustpan and 10 foot mop.

'DEAR GOD. DELIA. I am SO sorry!'  
Patsy dropped the things she was holding which made an even louder noise than her shouting and bustled over to help.  
'Silly me always getting in the way, must check for breaks or fractures!'  
Patsy blew on her own hands  
'Sorry for the cold hands, never remember that bit...'  
Delia shook patsy off her and stood up.  
Patsy seemed to disregard Delia now and be solely focused on cleaning the floor with the mop that was far too big  
'Silly me silly me silly me'  
She repeated under her breath

By this point Delia had had enough of the whole ordeal of the night and was not amused in the slightest.  
She turned to make her way upstairs.

Once again patsy dropped the mop which seemed to clatter louder than before  
Delia didn't look back  
'Deels wait.  
I'm sorry for all of this  
I'm sorry about the shop  
I'm sorry about ...'  
Patsy continued for a good minute listing menial reasons and Delia really regretted the fact she stopped to listen. Apologetic Pats was not the most fun.  
Delia once again , made her way to go upstairs and Patsy reached for her arm.

'Deels wait I'm sor-'  
'Patsy I'm tired I just want to go to sleep'  
By the time she turned around Patsy was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
